Zenji Marui
'Marui Zenji '(丸井 善二'' Marui Zenji'') is a student at Tootsuki Culinary Academy and a resident of the Polar Star Dormitory. he and the other students from this hostel befriended with their fellow roommate/kouhai, Yukihira Soma. Rarely cooks, Zenji is often described as the weakest (or is he?) chef among the Polar Star Gang despite his brains has possessed with infinite knowledge about cooking and black-&-white documents. Due to this, Zenji is served as the comic relief of the Gang. Appearance Zenji has a black hair, also wearing glasses. Personality A nerd among the Polar Star Gang, Zenji is pride with his high IQ intellect and dislikes anyone mocks over the intelligence of the recipe. He would also prefer theory rather than practical cooking since he always thought knowledge is everything. Despite his intelligence, Zenji has a bad temper whenever his stuff/room was used by someone, even for the Polar Star Gang members. Though he is smart in most studies and scored excellent grades in most exam, Zenji is actually weak in anything involving physical work. Despite such weakness, he luck may help him to see through the day. As a joke member of the gang, Zenji's frail physicality is seemly portrays a stereotypical geek who is often seen in comedic fashion as he is almost passed out whenever scenario which involved him as a weak link among the Polar Star Gang. Even so, his true credibility in cookery remains a mystery. Plot Backstory Little known about the Brain. Soma's entry in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Like his peers of the Polar Star Hostel, Zenji joins Soma's welcome party and introduced by his''senpai, though he was annoyed when the gang decided to held Soma's welcome party in his room while he is about to prepare his upcoming test. Like anyone else, Zenji was felt asleep while in the party and his room was then cleaned by Satoshi and Soma before he could realized that Soma would challenge Satoshi over his 7ths eat of the ELite 10 Council. One the next day, Zenji and the other Polar Star Gang members are surprised that Soma wakes up early in the hostel dinning room and requests a cooking challenge Satoshi over the Elite 10 seat, to which Satoshi declined over the challenge (he was actually obliged yet he had Soma to wait for the right time). In spite the bravery, Zenji would found Soma's another ambitious dreams to become one of the Elite 10 impossible. Training Camp ''Main Article:Training Camp Arc One morning after Soma's first Shokugeki victory, Zenji is in the other classroom while preparing for the Tootsuki Training Camp and he joins the Gang embarked their journey to the camp. When all of the Polar Star Gang arrived in the Tootsuki Villa Great Banquet Hall, Zenji is surprised in awe that all of the Tootsuki Academy Alumni, the group of former elite graduates who became legends through their amazing cookery skills and achievents, assembles in front of his own eyes. After's Doujima's finished his announcement and the camp has officially commenced, Zenji and others are going separated ways and wishes each other good luck in surviving the camp, having a fear that Soma's jokes may ended an unwanted screw job for him. After survived the first round of the camp, Zenji is among the Polar Star Gang reunites Soma and Megumi. As the victory of the Polar Star Gang for passed the first round, Zenji is so worn out that he is unable to stand up while expecting that he can sleep early afterwards, yet little did he know that one of the alumni, Sekimori Hitoshi had commenced the extra assignment had made the Brain's sufferings even greater. As Soma finished the task effortless, Zenji was shocked that Soma is heading to his room for a sleep while he is pressured by an impatient bulking man, who is complain over his snail pace to cook the dish. As all the Polar Star Gang passed the extra assignment, Zenji is extremely exhausted with his pale face has shocked the Polar Star Gang girls and as he is attempt to sleep early, which he was pushed by Soma and the 2 student to play a card game before he finally went asleep. On the third day of the camp, Zenji is in on a brink of exhaustion (not for Soma who seemly still energetic) after the excruciating 3rd round. While almost on their way to the room, Zenji complains the camp's difficulty is getting harder as more visitors, from 50 people increasing to 80 people, come by during the extra assignment. As the Polar Star Gang arrived to the Great Banquet Hall, Zenji would sensed almost all of the remaining students are all tired over the last excruciating while she is expecting to get bed soon since she is exhausted. Zenji would joined the remaining students (including a surprised Erina who thought Soma was expelled in the following rumor) assemble in the Great Banquet Hall and listen to Doujima's recent announcement involving the special guest visit and this time, a breakfast buffet with the egg as theme where sleeping hours are not allowed before 6 A.M. and the vacate kitchens are available for practice runs. Now exhausted and soul-less over his torment, Zenji go to the empty kitchen for practice runs to make the breakfast. After survived the Breakfast Buffet Struggle, Zenji would barely reunited with rest of the Polar Star Gang and witness the extreme exhaustion of the remnant students, before he joins the rest of the qualified 628 students to listen to Doujima's golden quote and indulge the Banquet for Victors with the Polar Star Gang; considered his struggles has paid off and finally gorged on the food as his reward. He is also join the rest of the students to take a bus ride return to the academy without Soma. Chosen for the Tootsuki Autumn Election Main Article:Tootsuki Autumn Election Arc Several days after his struggle, Zenji is mentioned by Satoshi that he is the first 20 students to be qualified into the Tootsuki Autumn Election, along with his other Polar Star Gang Members (Soma, Megumi and Shun). Several days later, he further informed by the librarians about his qualifications to confirmed the rumors of his entry. The Unexpected Visit from The Asura of Cookery, Saiba Jōichirō Main Article:Return of a Legend Tale After the announcement is made, Zenji and the Polar Star Gang has returns to the Polar Star and heading to the Dinning Room for the banquet. In the same time, he meets a stranger who is cooking in the kitchen and shocked after Fumio introduced Mr.Yukihira that he was the legendary Elite Ten Council Member whose creativity and cookery rivaled to none; further also double the shock that she realized that Soma is actually the son of the legend after Soma yell to the legend as his father. After the sudden revelation, Zenji is among the few would witnessed Soma's shaken for the first time and begin to think that he had know nothing about his famed father that studied in this very academy. As he tasted the dish as delicious, Zenji would ask some more of Mr.Yukihira Dish, which he acciedntly ate the raw unpeeled snake meat and livid about the ood taste of the Yukihira Familys' bizarre taste. Clubs *None, since he prefer on books that is relevant to nutrition knowledge instead of practical cooking. Cooking Style Though weak in any physical actions required rough work, it is believe that Zenji is able almost cooking everything, in a subtle way. Trivia *Of all the members of the Gang, Zenji is the only member who rarely cook and his cooking skills (especially stamina) seemly even weaker than Megumi's.Because of this, Zenji became a running gag as the proverbial nerdy figure of the Gang, is the sole member who is weak in cookery despite being a bookworm. Though the later that he wouldn't much surprise that he is chosen to the festival, claiming that there has something in store behind his weak physical work. *It is perhaps that thanks to his miracle luck (which he reluctant to do the work), Zenji survived through the torment and he passed almost each trial, but his work would costs his physically and mentally. Category:Male Characters Category:Tootsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Polar Star Dormitory students Category:Tootsuki Autumn Election Participant Category:92nd Generation Students